


梦游至彼岸

by Tanukayi



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 16:42:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21182654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tanukayi/pseuds/Tanukayi
Summary: 14岁的谦也穿越到了大正年间





	梦游至彼岸

葬礼举行的时候，天下了细雨。  
淅淅沥沥的，雨水打落在树叶、屋檐、地面，让景色变得朦朦胧胧的。  
就连被设置成灵堂的大客厅也像是被蒙上了一层纱幕，白石根本看不清眼前的画面，可能是眼睛出现了什么问题了吧。这样可不行，他身上有枪，万一要用到这把枪的话，眼睛出现问题就不能瞄准了，这样对他的生涯会造成很大影响的。谦也知道了的话，肯定会说“白石不可以不注意自己的身体健康啊、明明是一个重度健康爱好者”、“不可以太拼命了，你的身体才是最重要的”，每次见面的时候，他都会这样叮嘱自己。  
对吧，谦也？你现在也是在担心我吧？白石抬起头，看着灵堂中间的灵牌。  
“忍足谦也”这几个字实在太过刺眼了。  
“不能拍一张照片吗？”白石曾经这样问过操持丧礼的人，对方却摇了摇头。谦也患的是传染病，尸体必须尽快处理，没有摄影师愿意为死去的谦也拍一张照，而谦也还在生的时候，也没有想过要去拍一张照片。因为谦也说过想要等白石回来一起拍一张合照，他就这样一直等着、等着，等着白石归来。其实白石也没有去到哪里，他驻守在东京湾，现在并没有战事，但是为了他的前途，他必须要尽忠职守。谦也就一直在大阪等着他回来，传染病开始流行起来的时候，谦也还写过信让白石不要回来。  
“如果我回来了，是不是就会不一样了？”。传染病的疫情已经稳定下来了，但是谦也已经死了。他是数以千计不幸丧生的人的其中一个。被死神选中并不是巧合，谦也是一名医生，而且是不愿意在传染病爆发之后逃避天命的人，在他手上他救治过很多人，但是最后却救不到自己。  
来参与他的葬礼的很多人都曾经是谦也帮助过的患者，他们得到了谦也的帮助得以生存，但是谦也却没有得到别人的帮助，能够侥幸活下来。说实话，白石内心觉得不甘，也不是说他对那些谦也帮助过的患者有怨言，但是的确，如果没有他们，谦也也不会感染上疾病。他们的命是用谦也的命换回来的，即使明白谦也对此也是心甘情愿，但白石就是无法排解内心这种阴暗。  
好痛恨这样的世界，这样的世界尽是些不公。  
在灵堂上负责念经超度灵魂的僧侣敲着木鱼，念着可能是梵语的经文。很安静，虽然有着雨声、诵经的声音，还有呼吸声，但白石就是觉得很安静。  
谦也可是一个很喜欢热闹的人，以前就是一刻都停不下来闹腾得不行的人。  
白石站了起来，旁边的人问他怎么了。  
“我出去透透气。”  
里面的气氛太过压抑了。谦也不会喜欢的，他明明是个死也要死得热热闹闹的人。  
白石独自一人走到了后庭。  
庭院里有一棵很高大的银杏树，现在正是灿黄的时节。  
谦也很喜欢这棵银杏树。穿着红色和服站在这棵树下面，看着银杏的叶子飘下的他，曾经是白石觉得自己见过世界上最美的画面。如果有相机就好了，就能把这一刻永远保留下来，虽然照片并看不见这样灿烂的色彩。  
白石看着雨中的银杏入了神。  
突然间，他听到了尖叫的声音。  
“呜哇——啊啊啊——”  
砰地一声，有什么东西随着雨幕砸到了地上。  
朦胧的视线似乎在这一秒之后拨开了迷雾。  
白石愣愣地看着穿着黄绿色的奇怪的衣服的谦也掉在了被雨水弄得都是泥泞的土地上。雨突然间就停了，谦也他抬起头的时候，雨后的阳光照了进来，映得他整个人都镀上了一层金光。  
“白石？”脸还非常稚嫩的谦也侧了一下头。

* * *

谦也穿着非常奇怪的短衫，还有白石第一次看见这样的短裤，应该是西洋那边流行的吧，但是和正式的西装又差得很远。谦也说这是运动衫，穿着来打网球的，白石想了一下，网球似乎也是一种西洋的传统运动，但是应该还没传到日本来吧，他都不知道大阪原来还有场地进行这样的运动。谦也形容了一下网球，白石想到的类似的只有羽球了，结果谦也手舞足蹈地说“不是羽球，是网球”。看着他急起来，白石忍不住笑了一下，他就鼓起脸说“有什么好笑的啊，白石你也会打网球啊”。  
的确是谦也呢。是白石藏之介认识了很多年，并且爱着很多年的忍足谦也。  
“谦也，欢迎回来。”  
白石抱住了湿漉漉又脏兮兮的他。  
上天突然又把忍足谦也还给他了，实在太好了。  
谦也愣了一下，伸手推开了白石。  
“白石？你真的是白石吗？”  
“嗯，我当然是白石啊。不过你改口喊我‘藏’已经很多年了吧？”  
“诶、怎么会啊……”  
“谦也？”  
眼前的谦也还是稚嫩的脸。可能只有十几岁吧，白石觉得好像梦回到十多年前，自己刚认识谦也的时候那样。他和谦也就是在学塾里认识的，那时候都是十几岁的少年郎，现在的谦也跟那时候的他长得一模一样，手脚都是这么细细的，比记忆中还要脆弱很多。  
“白石……你现在，几岁？”  
他突然这样问。白石以为他的记忆还停留在十多年前。  
“二十六岁。”  
“诶……”  
“谦也现在几岁？”  
“我？十四岁……还有五个月才会过十五岁的生日。”  
果然呢。是过去的谦也。  
“白石……”  
“怎么了吗？”  
“我想问很久了，你为什么穿成这样？”  
“现在的谦也还不知道吧，我长大之后考入了军校，成为了一名军官。”  
“诶……”他似乎反应不过来，“可是、白石不是说过，你要和我一起考入医大的吗？成为药剂师或者医生，之类的。”  
“跟我有着相似的梦想，我们约好了接下来的人生路都会一起走下去”。谦也这样小声地说。  
白石也有些意外，他从来没有说过这样的话。谦也会成为医生是因为他的家业就是医生，而白石，则是从一开始入读学塾的时候，就被家里安排了参军之路。现在的世道，只有从商和从军两条路可以走，为了能够出人头地，白石只能从军。  
谦也认识的“白石”似乎和自己有些不一样。  
“谦也，难道……”  
“白石，现在的年号……是什么？”  
“啊……”白石吐出了气息，“……是大正。”  
他看着谦也的眼睛慢慢睁大。

谦也说他来自令和年代。  
白石从来没有听说过令和这一个年号，谦也说那是将近百年后的年号。在那个年代，大家用着名为“手机”的工具，即使相隔数千里都能说话，而“互联网”让全球的人类都联系了起来，在他们的年代，“电视”已经不是新鲜的事物，“电脑”已经发展出很多功能，已经进入了AI时代，机器人能够帮助人类处理很多日常的琐事。衣服再也不用人手慢慢搓洗，窗户也不需要人拿着抹布爬上去小心翼翼地擦，相机是很常见的东西，能够拍摄出彩色的画面，还能录影到动起来的影像。谦也说的所有事情，都是白石想都不敢想的，因为太过荒诞，白石还怀疑过那样的世界到底存不存在，即使是幻想小说也从来没有描绘着这样的世界啊。  
而十四岁的谦也来自这样的世界，所以他才会穿着这样的衣服。  
“你是……来自百年后的谦也？”  
“你是百年前的白石？”  
两个人似乎确认了这个事实，都感到了一丝虚幻。  
谦也已经想不起来自己是怎么来到这个世界的了，好像是被财前打出来的球砸到了脑袋。白石问谁是财前，他说是网球部的后辈，四天宝寺的次期部长，“你的接班人啊”、虽然是这样说，白石还是完全不知道那个人是谁，白石也不想去了解这个人，他不是很喜欢从谦也嘴里听到自己以外的人的名字。  
白石不想管这么多，眼前的谦也是上天补偿给他的，是来弥补自己的遗憾的。  
谦也看见自己的灵堂的时候非常震惊，葬礼上的宾客看见谦也的时候也非常震惊。这像是一场默剧，在震惊过后，变成了狂欢。  
丧礼变成了喜宴，谁也没有料到了这样的情况。  
谦也似乎很意外百年前的自己成为了一名很有人望的医生。“这可是我一直以来的梦想”，谦也在震惊之余还有掩饰不住的喜悦。白石真的很开心，谦也一直都做得很好，他为了他的梦想一直都很努力，现在他终于得到了他努力的回报了。  
“谦也，太好了。”  
白石紧紧拥抱着他瘦小的身体。  
还只有十四岁的他看起来是这么的脆弱。  
当白石捧起了他的脸，想要像以前那样亲吻他的时候，谦也突然颤抖了起来，惊慌失措地推开了白石。  
“白石，你想做什么？”  
“谦也？”  
“我、我有些意外，我、我、我我和你是……”  
“恋人啊。”  
白石看着谦也的表情愣住，然后逐渐失控。  
“我和你是有过肌肤相亲的——”  
恋人啊。  
谦也突然捂住了白石想要继续说下去的嘴，满脸通红。  
“好了，我知道了……！！”  
这样的他果然还是非常可爱呢。  
白石结果还是忍不住抱住了他，在他额头印下一吻。

谦也说，他喜欢白石。  
是令和年代的白石藏之介。他们都是四天宝寺中学三年二班的学生，他的学号是5，白石的学号是14，开学第一天按照学号抽位置，14号的白石坐在了5号的谦也后面。其实他们在之前就认识了，一年级的时候他们就都是网球部的成员，只不过那时候还没同班，还不是很熟络。二年级的时候白石成为了网球部的部长，那时候白石对他的称呼还是“忍足”。谦也在一年级的时候就在仰慕着白石。那时候在入部的新人战里，白石凭着自己的实力为自己赢来了“圣书”这个外号，那个时候谦也就一直用着敬慕的目光看着他。做什么都完美的白石一直是自己憧憬的对象，这样的憧憬后来慢慢变成了爱慕，但是谦也完全不敢跟白石诉说过自己的恋心。  
果然、还是会很害怕吧。完美的白石一定会喜欢同样完美的人的，从一年级开始对白石告白的人就络绎不绝，但是他都统统拒绝了。里面不乏优秀的人，他们都要比忍足谦也优秀得多了，所以谦也完全不敢将自己的爱慕说出口。他害怕白石知道自己竟然对他抱着爱意会觉得恶心，到时候连朋友都做不了了。他不要这样，他很害怕这样。  
白石听着他诉说对“白石”的爱意，不知道为什么内心有些酸涩。  
他真的很喜欢那个“白石”，但是，他喜欢的“白石”不是自己。他不会打网球，也从来没在他形容的那个超时代里生活过，他在这个时代里只不过是一个墨守成规的人，老老实实地顺应着时代的潮流走，或者这是属于这个时代的他的“完美”的部分，但是在谦也看起来，这或者是一种固步自封。  
而且，谦也似乎也不需要自己的爱。  
他想要的是“白石藏之介”的爱，不是白石藏之介的爱。  
时代让他们两者之间有着无法逾越的鸿沟。  
眼前的谦也也并不是与自己相恋了多年的“忍足谦也”。

* * *

“谦也”原先的衣物都烧掉了，因为他是患上传染病过身的，衣服也不能留着。  
白石带着谦也重新在布行挑了新的布，裁了新的衣服。  
十四岁的谦也还是很喜欢红色，是那种鲜艳的红，光耀夺目，就像他本人一样。在众多布匹中，他选中了红色底色、有着灿黄色银杏叶印花的一匹布。白石在那么一瞬间有些恍惚，虽然他明白十四岁的谦也并不是已经死去的谦也，但是他和曾经的谦也选中了同样的颜色的布。他们喜欢的东西是一样的，长相也是一样的，性格也是一样的，唯独是“爱”不一样。  
穿上了新衣的谦也露出了甜蜜的笑容，这样和“他”根本没有区别。  
“喜欢吗？”  
“嗯，好漂亮的衣服啊。我们那个年代已经很少有人会穿和服了，成人礼的时候也大多是去租一套。”  
“谦也喜欢我就很开心了，你穿起来也很漂亮。”  
可能是第一次被夸“漂亮”，谦也的脸泛起了一种好看的粉红色。  
“还是第一次被白石夸呢……”  
“‘我’不会夸你吗？”  
“也不是啦，做得好的时候也会夸我，不过……我有点怕自己会惹他生气。怕他说我任性啦，怕他说我笨拙，我一直都很努力地想要像他那样做到最好，不过果然，普通人跟完美圣书就是有区别吧，我怎么努力都追不上他。”  
“‘谦也’是个很努力的人，做得比我要好得多了。”  
“诶……”  
“他救了很多人的性命，是远近闻名的好医生，大家有困难的时候都会来找他。其实啊，我在担心他是不是太过勉强自己了，我们只不过是凡人，他却总想着要逆转别人的不幸，他身上的担子太重了，我却帮不了他什么。”  
“其实……‘谦也’很高兴哦。”  
谦也伸出手，踮起了脚，抚摸上白石的脸颊。  
“他能够有你支持他，他已经很满足了。他不是一个人在支撑着这一切。”  
“谦也……”  
“抱歉……代替他说话是不是让你觉得不舒服？”  
白石笑了笑，有那么一刻的冲动想要落泪。  
他的手叠上了谦也的手背，轻轻摩挲着他的手，“你就是我的谦也啊……不管是来自什么时代的你，都是属于‘白石藏之介’的‘忍足谦也’。”  
果然，令和时代的白石藏之介也爱着忍足谦也吧。  
白石能够十分确定。因为，那个时代的“白石藏之介”也是他，就跟谦也能够感受到这个时代的“忍足谦也”的想法一样，不管身处在什么时空，他们的心意还是相通的。

突然，白石觉得眼前的谦也变得透明，但是眨了眨眼睛之后，他又重新清晰地出现在自己眼前。  
啊啊、果然，这只是上天送的，短暂的礼物吗？

* * *

白石带谦也去了照相馆。  
相机是当下最潮流的东西，即使再穷的人家，也会攒钱去照相馆拍一张家庭合照。  
谦也第一次看见这么笨重的照相机，他说他们那个年代的相机小巧得还不如手掌大，而且手机也能拍照。白石并不能很好理解谦也说的东西到底是什么，不过谦也笑了笑说，大正年间的照相机也很厉害啊，没有这样的相机，也发展不出来后来的相机。  
“真是可惜呢。”  
白石突然发出了这样的感叹。  
“为什么？”  
“如果用令和年代的相机，就能拍出彩色的照片了。穿着红色的谦也真的很漂亮，我想保留着有灿烂色彩的谦也。”  
“白石……”  
“不过没关系，不管是什么样子的谦也，我都这么喜欢。”  
白石紧紧扣住他的手。

摄影师在让他们看镜头的时候，谦也有些紧张，不知道摆出什么样的表情。  
白石看着他紧张的神情，笑了笑，弯下腰，扳过了他的脸，然后在他的嘴唇上深深地吻了下去。  
这个时代的照相机在按下快门的时候会发出巨大的声音。  
他们接吻的这一刻就这样保留了下来了。  
白石亲吻过无数次谦也的唇，他的嘴唇像是撒上了糖霜的蛋糕一样，是甜的。  
“白石，这是我的初吻哦。”  
“不管是第几次的初吻，都是我的。”  
“笨蛋，初吻只有一次啦！”

想要抱紧这样大声反驳的谦也。  
只是，忽然之间，就扑了一个空了。  
白石愣在了原地，眼前的确什么都没有了。他呆滞地回过头，发现那位摄影师和自己一样，都非常震惊。  
相机里的确拍下了那个人的模样，而他已经消失了。

* * *

“友香里，我们家的家庭相册放在哪里了？”  
“诶？什么家庭相册？”  
“就是那本看上去很古老的大相册啊，不是说我们家在大正年间拍的照片都保存在那里吗？”  
“小藏怎么突然要看这么古老的东西？”  
“唔……一时心血来潮吧。就是突然很想看。”  
白石友香里想了一下，“是不是放在了爸爸的书房里？”  
“谢了，友香里。”

白石找到了那本很厚的家庭相册。  
不知道为什么，他突然就很想看这本相册，好像中了什么诅咒一样。  
他翻开了厚厚的相册，第一页就是一张泛着陈旧的色调的黑白照。  
照片中和“白石”接吻的人是穿着和服的……谦也？  
震惊地看着谦也出现在自己的家族相册里，而且还和别人接吻，白石满脑子疑惑的同时，心里竟然还有些不高兴。  
为什么谦也会和“白石”接吻……  
在他带着无法排解的郁闷在纠结这件事的时候，响起了有东西砸在地板上的声音——

“呜哇——”  
白石回头，看见了穿着鲜艳的红色和服的谦也摔在了自己家书房的地板上。  
“谦也？”  
“白石？”  
谦也这身打扮跟照片上一模一样……  
两个人似乎都还在震惊着眼前发生的一切。  
突然，两个人异口同声地大声说。

“谦也（白石），我其实一直都喜欢你！”


End file.
